¿Qué podría cambiar?
by Ossalia
Summary: ONESHOT-Kaoru no quiere preocupar a Ken, el no cree merecerse todo lo bueno que tiene, pero algo hará cambiar eso de manera drastica. K K.


**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

_**By Ossalía**_

_Fecha:10-12-08_

_**Oneshot -Ruroni Kenshin**_

_**¿Qué más podía cambiar?**_

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§--**

Un nuevo día recién comenzaba para los habitantes del doujo Kamiya, Ken como de costumbre lavaba la ropa en la terraza. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos, recordando su época de destajador, no dormía en paz, jamás pudo bajar la guardia porque sabía que le podía salir caro aquel error, no tuvo amigos y mucho menos una familia. La única vez que se permitió sentir algo por alguien el resultado fue fatal. Su amada esposa Tomoe le traicionó y no solo le traicionó, sino que para mal de males dio su vida por él haciéndolo sentir aun más culpable de todo. Como sea, esos pensamientos le atormentaban más a menudo de lo que lo otros pudiesen ver, por lo menos esto le aliviaba, no quería ver el rostro de su hermosa Kaoru preocupado.

Luego de tanta lucha para por fin tener una vida pacífica al lado de ella, trataba el de que todo fuese los más tranquilo posible, en la medida de lo que cabe, tranquilidad era escuchar las peleas de Sanozuke, Yahiko y Kaoru por cualquier cosa, los quejidos de Yahiko del entrenamiento, los celos infundados de Kaoru hacia Megumi, el hambre insaciable de Sano, en fin, "tranquilidad".

Terminó de tender la ropa y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, ahora había un desayuno mucho mas variado que un simple arroz con pescado, podía darse el lujo de hacer panecillos y comprar fruta. Después de las luchas comenzó un pequeño huerto, de ahí sacaba cosas del consumo del doujo, alimentaba a uno que otro vagabundo y lo demás era vendido. Después de todo, gran parte del dinero de Kaoru se fue debido a la guerra y reparaciones.

Sanozuke se comprometió con Megumi, ¿Quién diría que el famoso luchador terminaría domado por la elegante doctora? Lo mas seguro fue que se sintió amenazado por el rico pretendiente ingles de ella. Todo cambiaba poco a poco, día tras día, Ken se preguntaba ¿Qué mas podría cambiar?, no tenía más nada que pedir, todo estaba completo.

Salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, le tocaba despertar a su amada y perezosa esposa que aunque siempre se había levantado un poco tarde ya faltaban veinte para las nueve.

O sea muy tarde. Corrió delicadamente las puertas del aposento para observar la delicada y fina figura de su esposa que se aferraba al lado derecho del futón(o sea el lado que ocupaba Kenshin). Se coloco al lado, presionó levemente sus labios con los de ella, con la mano acarició su mejilla. Casi al instante recibió la respuesta esperada, lentamente los ojos azul índigo hicieron asomo.

_**-Es hora de despertar y levantarse.- **__dijo dulcemente__**.**_

_**-No…- **__contestó de manera adormilada__**- no quiero, aún es temprano-**_

_**-No estés tan segura, dentro de poco llegarán tus estudiantes y no quiero que te pase lo mismo de la otra vez-**_

_**-Eso pasó por la mala cena que hice la noche anterior, ayer tu hiciste la cena no hay de que preocuparse, de lo único de lo que hay que preocuparse es que yo me acerque a esa cocina por la salud de Japón.-**__bromeó, no quería decirle a Kenshin que llevaba varios días sintiéndose con ese malestar, esperaría hasta que llegase Megumi del viaje y le pediría una consulta__**-Dame unos minutos más y estoy lista ¿sí?-**_

_**-Está bien, pero me quedaré justo al lado tuyo-**_

Kaoru dio rienda suelta a todo el sueño que tenía enbolsillado. Tan solo le dio tiempo a cerrarlos cuando Kenshin de nuevo le recordaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Abrió aquellos mares encontrándose con la cabeza de Kenshin recostada en su vientre.

_**-Sabes, a veces me siento tan feliz viviendo contigo que tengo miedo a que la vida cambie de opinión y me quite lo más importante para mí, tú.-**__suspira__**-**_

_**Tengo miedo de que te pase algo porque no te cuidas ni te preocupas por tu salud, te preocupas por la mía y por la de los demás, se que no eres egoísta, pero quisiera que te cuidases más ¿Está bien?-**_

Kaoru asintió, Ken se levantó y le besó la frente antes de irse.

_**-Te espero afuera- **_

Kaoru se dispuso a hacer lo que debía, se cambio la bata y se puso el kimono. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, sentía el estómago un poco revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Camino a la cocina se le empezó a nublar un poco la vista, supuso que era por el sueño, continuó hasta que el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado, trato de recostarse un poco de la pared, solo serían unos segundos de descanso, no es que se fuese a dormir solo cerraría los ojos un segundo. Sin darse cuenta cayó rendida en contra de la pared.

Ken le esperaba tranquilamente, su esposa, su niña como le acostumbraba decir de modo cariñoso ya se estaba tardando un poco, extraño, si la noche anterior había cenado de una manera sorprendente y antes de eso había pasado la tarde entera recostada.

El desayuno se enfriaba, hace rato que eran las nueve. Salió de nuevo a buscarla, realmente el nunca se estresaba por nada, justo al entrar al pasillo lo primero que vio fue a su niña allí tirada. Sus niveles de alarma explotaron, corrió de una manera extraordinaria. La tomó en brazos tratando de reanimarla.

_**-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!- **__sonaba alarmado__** -¿Estás bien? Responde por favor, despierta-**_

Nada, no respondía. La llevó cargada hasta el cuarto.

_**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Te acababa de pedir que te preocuparas más en ti y me saltas con esto, eres imposible**_-

Una pequeña lagrima broto de su ojo, ya sabía el que era imposible que el viviese tan feliz sin que nada malo pasara a su alrededor, cualquier cosa que le pasara a Kaoru iba a ser su culpa, se había prometido a sí mismo protegerla de todo hasta de él mismo. Imbécil, ni eso pudo hacer bien. Buscó a Yahiko desesperado y mandó a buscar a Gensai.

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

Luego de examinarla el doctor concluyó que no le encontraba nada anormal en el cuerpo, concluyó que era agotamiento, lo único que dejo preescrito fue descanso, buena alimentación y nada de alteraciones. Los hombres de esa casa se dispusieron a cumplir las órdenes al pie de la letra, en especial un pelirrojo.

Kaoru estaba recostada en su futón, lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia. Extraño, no se había levantado, Kenshin se enojaría por dejarle esperando, sabía que no le diría nada pero que simplemente no sería lo mismo que si lo hubiese hecho bien, se sentía muy en perfecto estado. Intentó sentarse, de inmediato fue rodada por unos fuertes brazos y un Gi rojo.

_**-Me preocupaste ¿Por qué no me aclaraste tu estado antes de levantarte? Te hubiese ayudado y no te hubieras desmayado en el pasillo-**_

_**-¿Pasillo?-**_

_**-Si, te encontré tirada en el pasillo, me asusté muchísimo- **__acentúo el agarre__**- Sentí que te perdía –**_

Kaoru como simple respuesta lo besó.

_**-Te amo- **__suspiró__** – No quería que te preocuparas por cualquier tontería, solo esperaba a que Megumi volviese del viaje para hacerme una cita con ella, pero no es nada del otro mundo solo a veces me siento un poco mal, no es nada –**_

_**-¿Segura, de veras que estás segura?-**_

_**-Baka, te preocupas demasiado-**_

Realmente tenía miedo de que su a falta de Kaoru su otra personalidad se apoderara de él y empezase a matar por despecho, cosa que en todo el tiempo que su niña estuvo recostada no dejo de cruzarle por la mente.

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

Pasaron los días que faltaban para que Megumi llegase de su viaje de estudio medicinal, incluso antes de llegar a su casa le informaron que debía ir al doujo antes que nada. Tal como se esperaba apreció en el doujo a primera hora de la mañana. Kenshin le informo lo que había pasado, le contó que Kaoru estaba delicada, que a veces comía y andaba de los más normal y de repente todo lo contrario. Los nervios del siempre calmado Ken estaban disparados.

Encontró a Kaoru durmiendo en su futón, la despertó y comenzó el examen completo que le tenía preparado, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, decidió tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre por sí acaso.

Al tener los resultados sonrió de la manera en que solo ella podría hacerlo en una situación como esta, al fin podría ser totalmente feliz con Kenshin, ya nada se interpondría en su camino.

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

Gritos y más gritos salían de la habitación, se podían escuchar las voces alteradas por el cansancio y la fatiga, llevaban más de 3 horas en eso, nunca creyó que sería tan complicado, solo quería que salieran bien librados de esta lucha. Nunca pero nunca, ni luchando con Shishio ni con su maestro había sentido esta incertidumbre.

Un último grito desgarrador resonó por toda la estancia, seguido de uno más bajito en otro timbre. Megumi salió con una sonrisa.

_**-Puedes pasar-**_

Con mucha cautela abrió la puerta, se acerco a su niña, que bueno ya no era tan niña, acaba de dar a luz a su hijo, su primer hijo. Una cansadísima Kaoru cargaba un diminuto bulto entre sus manos, sonriendo se lo acercó de manera que pudiera cargarlo.

Kenshin se sorprendió de lo liviano y delicado que era, parecía una pequeña masita con una pelusita de color rojo oscuro encima. Sus lágrimas corrían sin ser detenidas, eran las lágrimas que jamás pensó derramar. Besó a su esposa con todo el agradecimiento del mundo. Agradecido por aceptarlo, por cuidar de él, por preocuparse, por sacrificarse ella, por darle una vida nueva llena de paz y armonía , pero por sobre todo por darle todo su amor y ahora porque ahora gracias a ella tenía algo tan preciado como un hijo.

_**-Te amo y gracias-**_

Tan cansada como estaba solo pudo sonreírle como respuesta.

_**-¿Tienes el nombre?-**_

_**-Ken…ji- y se durmió –**_

Ahora solo le quedaba agradecer a dios por todo lo que le había dado aun sin merecerlo.

**FIN**

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§--**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**HOLA!!!!!**_

_**Este es mi primer fic ONESHOT y mi primer fin de Ruroni Kenshin , estoy en exámenes finales y la inspiración me llego de golpe, la idea siempre me esta rodeando la cabeza así que no es nueva, solo que es la primera vez que me siento a plasmarla en un lugar, por lo general me duermo pensando en historias como esta para fics.**_

_**REVIWS BUENOS Y SUGERENCIAS!!!!!**_

_**BESOTE**_

_**ATT: Ossalía**_

_**Santo Domingo, Republica Dominicana.**_


End file.
